Metallic Hero
by PhantomHeartless5
Summary: Metal Sonic has always been in Sonic's shadow, always second best. But when a brief scuffle with Emerl results in the Gizoid getting captured by S.I.N., Everyone's favorite robotic duplicate of Sonic finds himself thrust into the role of an unlikely hero. Will our metallic hedgehog succeed? Rated T for cursing and Juri being Juri.
1. Chapter 1: Robot Rumble

**Hello, fellow fanfic authors! Taking a break from the Kid Icarus fics I've been writing, I decided to write another crossover fic. This one is a crossover of Sonic and Street Fighter centered around Metal Sonic and Emerl. I wrote this story because I believe that Metal Sonic and Emerl are similar, if only because they can copy powers from people. This story kinda focuses on their differences a little and also gives Metal Sonic a chance to be in the spotlight. Also, Metal Sonic won't talk in this fic. A self-imposed test to see if I can write a voiceless character. Please read, review, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Metallic Hero**

In the town of Metropolis, There was a strange figure walking about. It was a strange Hedgehog-shaped robot. At first glance, some might mistake this peculiar contraption for Sonic. But this was not Sonic by any means. This was Metal Sonic, a robotic duplicate of the real Blue Blur created by the notorious Dr. Eggman as a means of defeating Sonic. As defeating Sonic was his sole purpose for existing, Metal Sonic tried his hardest to defeat his organic counterpart. But no matter what he did, Sonic always came out on top. He once went against Eggman and tried to take over the world for himself, not that he ever cared about that old fart in the first place. But Sonic managed to defeat him. He even tried something as mundane as beating Sonic in an Extreme Gear race, yet the hedgehog _still_ won!

Part of him was starting to believe he'd never defeat Sonic, but he refused to entertain that thought. One of the things he inherited from Sonic was his iron-forged determination. He _**would** _defeat Sonic, no matter what it took. As the robotic hedgehog passed by a magazine stand, all he saw was Sonic, Sonic, Sonic. The Blue Blur has just won another EX Grand Prix race against Jet and the Bablylon Rouges. Though Metal Sonic would never admit it, there was a hidden layer of jealousy. Everything Sonic touched turned to gold. He was practically a celebrity. But not Metal Sonic. He was just a tool for a bungling scientist. As Metal Sonic stared at the magazines, his anger grew and grew until finally he used his Plasma Pulse Attack, firing an energy blast from the compression chamber inside his torso and incinerating the stand.

Internally pleased with his deed, Metal Sonic began to walk away until he heard a voice. "Hey, you gotta pay for those, Jackass!" He turned around to see the owner of the magazine stand, his posture one that indicated anger. "Yeah, I'm talking to you, prick!" he shouted. "You plan on paying for those?" Metal Sonic wasn't in the mood to deal with this idiot and started to walk away. "What, you think just because you look like Sonic means you can do whatever the hell you want?" he went on. "Here's a news flash: You might look like Sonic, but you're _nothing_ like him. You're just a tin can with an attitude." That caused Metal Sonic to stop in his tracks, his head turning a full 360 degrees to glare at the man with a murderous look.

"Got your attention, huh? Good." The man said, seemingly unaware that Metal Sonic was inches away from killing him. "Now why don't you come over here and clean up this mess?" Metal Sonic walked towards the man, but before he could utter another word, Metal Sonic's hand was around his throat, hoisting him high in the air. "Hey! L-L-Look, I'm sorry okay?! You don't have to worry about paying me!" The man struggled to breathe. Metal Sonic then threw him against a dumpster. The man tried to scurry away, but Metal Sonic grabbed him and punched him in the face before throwing him against a wall. He pinned him there while raising his free hand, intending to impale him with his claws.

But before he coudl do so, he felt someone or something grab his arm. Metal Sonic turned around to find a strange looking robot grab his arm. The robot was mostly mustard-yellow in color with with traces of orange on some parts. Its hands, arms, and legs were brown. It's eyes were blue and the part where its mouth would be was beige. But the most noticeable feature was the orange fin on its head. This was Emerl, Cream's best friend. He was a Gizoid, a robot who could copy the powers of others, like Metal Sonic. He was found by Dr. Eggman in another attempt for world domination. He initially discarded the Gizoid, where Emerl met Sonic and his friends. From his interactions with them, he learned many things. But sadly, Eggman enacted a scheme that caused Emerl's old programming to kick in, forcing Sonic to destroy him.

Some time later, Eggman managed to rebuilt and reprogram him for yet another attempt at world domination. But Sonic managed to thwart him. Emerl was found damaged on a beach by Cream, and Tails managed to remove the programming that made him violently loyal to Eggman. From then on, he lived a moderately peaceful life with Cream, though he would help out Sonic and co. when needed. Today he was on his way to the grocery store for Cream when he saw Metal Sonic attacking this man. Sonic had warned him about his robotic doppelganger, but he wouldn't stand by and let someone get hurt.

"Why don't you pick on someone your _own_ size?" Emerl asked. Metal Sonic responded by throwing Emerl off of him. The man scurried away as the two robots stared each other down. Metal Sonic gave a few beeps and buzzes to voice his annoyance. He _could_ talk normally, but just didn't feel like it. "I _make_ it my buisness when you hurt innocent people." Emerl replied. Metal Sonic started to raidate electricity. This was his V. Maximum Overdrive attack. Emerl barely had time to react before Metal Sonic crashed into him, sending them both through several buildings before crashing into an abandoned warehouse.

Emerl quickly got to his feet. If Metal Sonic wanted a fight, he'd gladly give him one! Emerl charged at Metal Sonic with blinding speed to deliver a punch to his face. The punch connected and sent the metal hedgehog flying back into a wall. Metal Sonic pushed himself off the wall and did a Spin Dash towards Emerl. Emerl jumped out of the way and performed a Homing Attack. Metal Sonic countered with his own Homing Attack, the two forcing each other backwards. Metal Sonic attacked with a Chaos Spear, a trick he copied from Shadow. Emerl brought up a red barrier to defend himself. He quickly scanned Metal Sonic for any skills, then attacked with his own Chaos Spear. So it seemed Emerl could copy powers just like he could. Metal Sonic would have to be careful. He activated his Black Shield, creating a diamond shaped barrier of black energy to defend against it before firing blasts of electricity from his hands.

Emerl dodged them all and did his own Spin Dash, charging at Metal Sonic before performing a spin kick that knocked him off balance. He then followed up with an upper kick that sent him to the celing. Enraged, Metal Sonic charged at Emerl, delivering a series of fast punches. Matching him blow-for-blow with equal speed, Emerl countered each blow before delivering a strong kick to the chest and sending Metal Sonic into a wall. Emerl quickly fired a small missile at him. Metal Sonic tried to acitvate his Black Shield, but was too late. The missle hit him dead-center, Sending him through the wall and knocking him out. Emerl walked over to him. He was damaged, but still functional. "And let _that_ be a lesson to you!" he said triumphantly.

His moment of victory, however, was interrupted by the sound of slow clapping. He turned to see a purple glow in the darkness. Out of the shadows came a young woman. Her hair was black and styled into two horn-like bangs at the top of her head, which appeared to be fastened with pink ribbons. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of purple and her left eye in particular was glowing purple. She wore a purple dudou (a form of Chinese underwear) on her chest supported with eight straps that meet on her back, forming a spider pattern. She wore long, baggy, off-white colored trousers and purple tights, held together by a long black sash the hung from behind, giving the appearance of a tail. She also wore long, fingerless gloves with spiked bands on her wrists. Her fingernails and toenails were painted bright pink. Taekwondo foot wraps adorned her bare feet.

"Wow, I'm impressed." The girl said as she placed a hand on her hip and twirled her sash in a seductive pose. "I've seen you fight. You've got some pretty nice moves... for a bucket of bolts."

"And who are you?" Emerl asked.

"The name's Juri Han." the girl replied. "I'd remember it if I were you. So, you're a 'Gizoid', huh?" That made Emerl suspicious. Not many people knew about Gizoids aside from Sonic and his friends, so how did _she_ know about them? Emerl's stance became a bit guarded. "So what if I am?" he asked a bit more pointedly. Juri walked to the side, placing her hands together like a schoolgirl. "I've heard Gizoids are pretty tough fighters." She began. "And _nothing_ gets my blood pumping than two guys seriously trying to kill each other." She licked her lips in an unsettlingly sexual manner before turning to face Emerl. "So... think you can entertain a girl for awhile?"

This girl seemed really creepy to Emerl, and she also looked a bit dangerous. Emerl knew better than pick fights with people he didn't know. "Look, lady. I don't know you. And I'm a little busy right now. Maybe some other time." And with that Emerl started towards the door. But just as he reached the door, Juri appeared in front of him, moving at blinding speed. "I don't recall giving you a choice." she said. Emerl glared at her. "You seriously don't wanna do this." he said. "Oh I do." Juri replied as she reared back to deliver a powerful kick. Emerl backflipped away and dropped into a fighting stance. "Alright, if that's how you wanna play. Just remember: You brought this on yourself!"

Emerl charged forward and performed a Spin Dash towards Juri. Juri jumped out of the way just as Emerl ricocheted off a wall with a Homing Attack, striking Juri from behind before sending her to the ground with an Axel Kick. Emerl proceeded to deliver a hard punch to the chest, but Juri moved away at the last second. Her eye glowing purple, she threw a blast of purple energy at Emerl with her kick. Emerl brought up a barrier to defend against it, then retaliated with a blast of Chaos Energy from his hand, hitting Juri dead-center. Emerl quickly followed up with a series of lightning fast punches, ending it with a powerful kick that sent her flying back.

Emerl cautiously walked over to her to see if she was alright. He never fought to kill. When he got closer, he heard Juri snicker a bit. The snicker then turned into a full blown giggle as she laughed hysterically. Startled, Emerl backed away as Juri continued laughing. The laughter continued for a full five minutes. "_This girl's completely nuts_." He thought to himself. Juri finally managed to calm down enough to speak. "Wow, he was right! You are good!" she exclaimed. "That's it, baby! Give it to me hard! Let's take it slow and have some _real_ fun!" she dropped into a Taekwondo stance, glaring at Emerl with a crazed expression. "_I've gotta finish this_." he thought. He used his Copycat ability and scanned her for any moves, then replicated her stance perfectly.

"So you _can_ copy moves." Juri said. "Good, make this interesting." Her eye began to glow as she leaped into the air to deliver a strong pinwheel kick. Emerl blocked with his arms before moving to punch her in the chest. Juri brought up her knee to block then retaliated with a kick, sending him to the wall. Glowing with puple energy, Juri charged towards Emerl. But Emerl charged foward using his jetpack. Headbutting Juri before performing a kick that hurled her upwards. Emerl then grabbed her by the leg and threw her against a wall. Before Juri could even retailate, Emerl gave her a hard elbow to the stomach. Juri crumpled to her knees, clutching her stomach in pain. "So, had enough?" Emerl asked.

"Yeah... Not bad... bucket butt." Juri panted, not facing Emerl.. "You definitely know how to show a girl a good time."

"Sorry, I had to get rough with you, but you started it." Emerl said. "You need help standing up?"

"Don't worry..." She replied before quickly looking up at Emerl with another crazed expression. "I'm fine!" she quickly pulled out a taser and jammed it into Emerl's chest. Emerl screamed as electicity spider-webbed through his body before his functions shut down, rendering him unconscious. Juri stood up and twirled the taser in her hand before blowing into it like a gun. "Too damn trusting." She said. "It must suck to be so stupid." She then pressed the commuincator in her ear. "Okay, boss. I've got your present." she said.

"_You have the target? Excellent_." A male voice replied. "_An airship should be heading to your location in about five minutes_."

"Good." she said as she hoisted the unconscious Emerl over her shoulder. She was about to walk out the door when who should stop her but Metal Sonic, using a Homing Attack to knock her to the ground and causing her to drop Emerl. "What the hell?!" She exclaimed, startled by the metal hedgehog in front of her. Metal Sonic gave a few beeps and buzzes saying that Emerl was _his_ opponent and he wanted a rematch. "Okay, I don't have the slghtest idea what your saying." Juri replied. "And frankly, I don't give a fuck. So unless you wanna be turned to scrap metal, back off."

Metal Sonic responded with his Plasma Pulse Attack, firing a laser from his chest. Juri cartwheeled out of the way. "Okay, then. I've got five minutes till my ride arrives." Juri said as her eye began to glow. " Let's see if I can tear you apart in that time!" Metal Sonic used another Homing Attack, but Juri countered with a kick, sending him into a wall. Metal tossed rapid volleys of energy blasts at Juri, but the martial artist dodged each one before somesaulting over Metal Sonic to deliver another kick to the back of his head. Metal became enraged and slashed at Juri's face with his claws. Juri screamed and reeled back in pain, clutching her face. She then glared at Metal Sonic with a murderous look, her face sporting a nasty cut.

"You... _Bastard!_" she shouted. "I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you!" At that point, her whole body began to glow with purple energy. Metal Sonic responded by overclocking his systems, preparing his V. Maximum Overdrive Attack. Juri then charged foward as Metal Sonic did the same. The resulting collision resulted in a massive explosion that completely leveled the warehouse. When the smoke cleared, Metal Sonic was on his knees with smoke billowing out of him. Juri was standing upright, albeit breathing hard. "Say, boss." Juri said. "I've got another crazy robot. What to do with it?"

"_Ignore it_." the male voice replied. "_We need only the Gizoid. He is irrelevant._" Juri walked over to Metal Sonic, who was too tired to react thanks to his overuse of the V. Maximum Overdrive. "You're lucky I've got places to be, asshole." She hissed as gave the metal hedgehog a contemptous kick in the face. She grabbed the still-unconscious Emerl, who managed to survive the explosion unscathed, just in time for the plane to land. Metal Sonic watched in cold anger as Juri entered the plane with Emerl and took off. If Metal Sonic were organic, his blood would be boiling. Defeated twice in the same day?! Unforgivable! Normally he'd leave well enough alone and leave Emerl to his fate, but there was no way he was going to take this wound on his pride lying down! He wanted a rematch, and he wanted them to pay.

With his resolved hardened, Metal Sonic activated his jetpack and took off after the plane, with revenge on his mind. Both Juri and Emerl would pay for his humilation.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the first chapter! I hope you'll enjoy this story.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Secret Agent Metal Sonic

**Here's the next chapter. Metal Sonic shows off his chessmaster and spy skills in this chapter. It also brings Seth in and his plans as well as further explore Metal and Emerl's differences. And remember when I said Metal Sonic won't talk in this story? I meant he won't talk in his own voice. Think of it like Soundwave from Transformers Prime. Please read, review, and enjoy.**

After a five-hour-flight, the plane finally landed at a facility near a dam. The plane opened its bombay doors and out stepped Juri with Emerl, strapped to a table and carried out by two scientists in yellow hazmat suits. They walked into the building. Metal Sonic, cloaking himself thanks to Espio's invisiblity, silently followed them. They walked down a white long corridor but as they neared their destination, Metal Sonic's invisiblity began to wore off. He quickly hid in a nearby closet as Juri and the scientists walked in with Emerl.

"So what was that robot Juri just brought in?" He heard a voice say. Metal looked to see two more scientists walk down the corridor and near the closet. "Oh, I dunno. A robot called a 'Gizoid'." the other scientist replied. "Must've been big if the boss sent Juri to fetch him."

"Eh, we all know she's his attack dog." the scientist said.

"Better not let Juri hear that." the other scientist replied. "That bitch's crazy."

"Huh. The boss's crazy. Hell, their _both_ crazy." the scientist said. "Well, anyway. I gotta go. I'm one of the guys whose gotta examine the robot."

"Okay, see ya." the other scientist said as he walked away. Metal Sonic, who had been listening in, lunged out and grabbed the remaining scientist, dragging him into the closet and knocking him out. He then scanned him. Metal Sonic's body then began to melt into a puddle of liquid metal before reforming himself in the exact image of the scientist. It was his shapeshifting power. Thanks to scanning Chaos's data from Froggy and Chocola, Metal Sonic could meld his body into the spitting image of anyone he desired. It served him greatly during his plan to take over the world.

Walking out of the closet door, Metal walked into the room where Emerl was held captive. The room had a greenish hue to it. There was a large computer, possibly the central computer of the facility. A scientist was working on the computer. Emerl was still strapped to the table, but this time wide awake and struggling. Juri was in the room, leaning on the wall and chewing bubblegum. Her expression was one of bordeom. But there was another person he didn't recognize. It was a bald man with albino skin. He wore a blue shirt with black stripes on it and a red tie. He wore a white vest on top of the shirt. He wore brown gloves with matching brown boots. He also wore black pants. His arms were folded and his expression was one of annoyance. This must be the boss those two scientists mentioned.

"You're late." The man said sternly without changing his expression.

"Sorry sir. I was sidetracked." Metal Sonic replied, using the scientist's voice. "It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't." the man replied. He then turned to the struggling Emerl. "It's best to stop struggling, my metallic friend. It'll all be over soon." Emerl stopped struggling to glare at the man. "So I guess you're the boss of this place, huh?" Emerl asked. "I guess this is the part where you shout out your master plan? You supervillain types always do." It was obvious snark to cover up his growing sense of dread. One of the many traits he picked up from Sonic.

The man simply chuckled. "You seem to believe that you're in a spy movie of some sort." he said. "But I suppose at the least you deserve an explaination, not that you will live long enough for it to matter. First, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Seth, C.E.O. of S.I.N. I'm sure you've already met my associate Juri Han." he motioned to Juri, who gave a seductive wave in response. He then walked toward the computer and pressed a button. What Emerl saw next would make his blood freeze if he were organic. Footage of him appeared all over screen. Some shots were him by himself, others with him and Sonic, and others with him and Cream.

"I've known about Gizoids for quite some time." Seth continued. "Quite fascinating creatures. Powerful weapons of mass destruction, capable of copying the powers of any opponent. Could you imagine if such a force of nature was present in our time? So imagine my surprise when I found you. For months we've been observing you, studying you. Waiting for the perfect moment to capture you. And now here you are."

"So, you're basically going to try to reprogram me into being your servant." Emerl said. "Well forget it, baldy! Not gonna happen!"

"Oh, you misunderstand, my friend." Seth replied. "Why settle for just _one_ of you, when I could control an _army_ of you?" He snapped his fingers and the scientist walked over and inserted a cable in the back of Emerl's head. Emerl shouted in pain as he felt the computer download information from his memory banks. "Using your data, we will be able to mass-produce an army of Gizoids who will help me achieve complete domination." Seth said. "No military force on the planet would withstand my might."

"Wow, _real_ original." Emerl said angrily. "Have you met Dr. Eggman? You two would really hit it off."

"Come now, don't be cross." Seth said. "Think of it. You shall be the genesis of a new age. Your data will help usher in a new rule. You should feel honored."

"Considering what you plan to do with that army, no thanks." Emerl replied.

"Well considering you won't live very long, what you feel will soon hold no consequence." Seth said as he observed the computer screen, watching as data from Emerl's memories filled the screen. "Quite amazing." the scientist said. "There's probably about 4000 years worth of combat data in here." The data continued to pile up on the screen until finally, the screen went dark. "What happened?" Seth asked. "The computer's crashed." the scientist said. "It's overloaded with the Gizoid's data."

"Hmm. Fix it." Seth ordered curtly. "And try to see what other secrets our friend holds." He then walked out the room. Juri walked towards Emerl. "Looks like we won't be getting a rematch." she said. "Oh well. As fun as it would be to watch them dissect you, I've got places to be. Toodles." She then left the room, leaving Metal Sonic, Emerl, and the scientist alone. Metal Sonic had to act fast! He casually walked up to the scientist. "Why don't you go take a break?" He asked. "I can take it from here."

"You sure?" the scientist asked.

"Trust me, I got it." he replied. The scientist shrugged and left the room. With him gone, Metal Sonic walked towards the computer and began to put his plan into motion. A metal tendril extended from the palm of his hand and plugged itself into the computer. Now Metal Sonic had access to all of the base's security and functions. He first deactivated the security cameras in the room. He then he accessed the facility's surveillance footage, seeing that Seth was in his office. Metal Sonic disabled communications to and from his office and activated the security locks on his door to ensure he couldn't escape. With Seth locked in his office, Metal Sonic then turned on the speaker and began to talk, using Seth's voice. "Attention all personnel." he said. "There has been a massive breach in lab 3. Report there immediately."

Metal Sonic watched as the bulk of security entered the lab, looking around confused to see that all was well. By the time they realized what was going on, Metal Sonic activated the security locks on the lab doors, locking them in. Emerl, meanwhile, looked at the scientist, confused at what was happening. "Uh, what are you doing?" Emerl cautiously asked. Metal Sonic stopped what he was doing and turned to face Emerl, melting into a pool of liquid metal and revealing his true form. "Metal Sonic?!" Emerl exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!" Metal Sonic pressed a button on the computer and freed Emerl from his restraints. Why are you helping me?" Metal Sonic gave a few beeps in response, urging Emerl to hurry.

The two robots sped down the hall, but as they neared the corner, they saw Juri walking down the hall. "Looks like you missed one." Emerl whispered. "What'll we do now?" Metal Sonic gave a few beeps and buzzes at Emerl. "You sure it'll work?" he asked. Metal Sonic nodded in response. "If you say so." Emerl stepped out and confronted Juri. "Thought you might try to escape." Juri said. "Gotta say, that was a nice trick you pulled. But there's something I wanna know. What happened to that blue robot you fought?" Emerl said nothing, but instead dropped into a fighting stance. "Oh wait, I actually trashed the thing?" She began laughing hysterically.

"Well, I dunno what happened to him. But if I were you, I'd be worried." Emerl replied.

"What, I'm supposed to be scared?" Juri asked as she got into her Taekwondo stance.

"I'm just saying. What you don't know could... _shock_ you." Emerl said. Juri raised an eyebrow, but before she could do anything, she was suddenly electrocuted. Juri screamed out in pain before crumpling to the floor. Metal Sonic had electrocuted her with the built-in tasers in his hand. "Guess the old saying is true. What goes around comes around." Emerl said. Metal Sonic grabbed Juri by the head and prepared to stab her in the throat with his claws. But before he could do so, his arm was grabbed by Emerl. "Whoa! That's enough, Metal Sonic!" he shouted. Metal Sonic yanked his arm from Emerl and gave some furious beeps and buzzes in return, pointing at Juri.

"Yes, she tried to kill us." Emerl replied. "But killing her would make us no better than she is." Metal Sonic did a facepalm and gave a few disgusted buzzes in return. "It's not about being a pacifist or an idealist, It's about doing the right thing." Emerl said. Metal Sonic made some more buzzing noises before walking away. "Well if you weren't created to do the right thing, why save me?" Emerl asked as he walked behind him. Metal Sonic replied that he wanted a rematch and he wanted to get even with Juri. "That can't be the only reason." Emerl said. "I think it's because deep down, you and I both know you're more than just a killer robot."

Metal Sonic stopped walking and turned to stare at Emerl with the most annoyed look he could make, trying to figure out what planet this robot was from. He then began buzzing furiously and making wild movements with his arms, stating that he was created for one purpose: To kill Sonic, thus he couldn't be anything but a killer robot. "And then what?" Emerl asked. That made Metal Sonic tilt his head in confusion. "Say you manage to beat Sonic, then what?" Emerl asked again. Metal Sonic fell silent as he tried to think on this question.

"Can't answer huh?" Emerl said. "Here's something I learned from Sonic and the gang. It doesn't matter what you were created to do, it's what you _choose_ to do that matters. You can't just be Eggman's servant all your life. There's gotta be more to life than just trying to beat Sonic all the time." At that, Metal Sonic did another facepalm and said in Sonic's voice, "Look, defeating Sonic is the sole reason I was created. And I _**will**_ defeat Sonic. I'll figure out what happens next after I do. Now quit with the feel-good therapist crap and let's get outta here." He then resumed walking.

"Wow, for a robot of Sonic, you sound a lot like Shadow." Emerl said as he walked behind him.

* * *

><p>Seth, meanwhile, was in his office. It had been sometime since he left the Gizoid with the scientists and he had yet to receive word of their progress. He tried contacting them via intercom, but strangely the intercom was disabled. Annoyed by this, Seth decided to see them personally. He walked towards the door only to see the security locks were activated. "How the...?" Seth banged on the door, but it wouldn't budge. Further annoyed, Seth activated the Tanden Engine in his chest, a special machine that allowed him to copy the abilities of others, and teleported out of the room. What he found on the other side was Juri, clutching her head in a pained expression. "Juri, I haven't heard a word from the scientists in over an hour. What happened?" Seth asked.<p>

"Remember when I told you there was another robot back at the warehouse?" Juri asked, slightly annoyed. "Well, he's here. And he took the Gizoid."

"What?!" Seth exclaimed. "Where's security? Why hasn't the alarm sounded?"

"The robot disabled the security system." Juri replied. "And apparently it locked you in your office given the number of times I knocked on the door." Seth growled and uttered a curse. "Idiots." he muttered. "Eh, don't get your panties in a twist." Juri said. "I'll get your guinea pig back for you."

"No." Seth said curtly. "I will retrieve the Gizoid personally. Your ineptitude has cost me enough time as it is." He then started to walk away. "_Wow, what crawled up his ass and died_." Juri said to herself. "_If tin man thinks I'm gonna sit this one out, he's smoking something. Those two tin cans owe me a rematch. And a rematch is what I'm gonna get_." She licked her lips at the thought of dismantling those two piece by piece.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the second chapter. Two more to go!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Now, Fight Your Rival!

**Here's the third chapter. It's Emerl and Metal Sonic vs. Seth and Juri. Who will emerge the victor? Who will be the vanquished? Find out, now!**

Emerl and Metal Sonic finally managed to make their way to the base's hangar. Their plan now was simple: Hijack a plane and fly as far away from this place as possible. They found the plane that was used to take them here. But as they reached it, Seth teleported in front of them with his arms folded. This time, Seth wasn't wearing his buisness attire, exposing his muscular body. The strangest thing about him was the rotating orb in the exposed area of his chest that resembled the Yin-Yang symbol. "You are quite the resourceful one." Seth said. "And you're little friend there would make quite the addition to my army."

At that moment, Juri jumped in as well. "You know, I didn't exactly appreciate being electrocuted." She said as her left eye began to glow. "So, I think I'll dismantle you piece by piece and let the science geeks examine what's left. How's that sound?" Seth turned to face Juri with a stern expression. "You'll do no such thing." he said. "I need the Gizoid alive. The blue robot, you can do with as you wish." Juri turned to Metal Sonic, licking her lips. "Guess it's just you and me." she said.

"Look's like we're going to have to fight our way out!" Emerl said as he dropped into a battle stance and changed his color scheme in a flash of light. He was now mostly black with traces of yellow and grey. The fin on his head had turned yellow had two more, giving the appearance of a unibrow. his blue eyes how had red rings under them. He had yellow fins on his arms and legs. Eggman had rebuilt him this way during his attempt to take over the world. Tails later modified him so that he could change into this at will.

Metal Sonic melted into a pool of liquid metal before changing shape. His head now had five long quills as opposed to his regular three, with white stripes and markings around his eyes, similar to that of Shadow's. The yellow color in his ears had been replaced with red and his nose was now black. He also gained a more pronounced body armor, with black and curved shoulder plates, larger gauntlets and leg armor with pointy knee caps that had white outlines, a plate that covered his pelvis and elf-like shoes. He also wore a spiky belt with a black cape that protruded out of the back of his waist. This was his "Neo" form, part of an upgrade Dr. Eggman gave him. Eggman tried to remove it after Metal Sonic tried to overthrow him, but Metal managed to regain it overtime.

"This is going to be fun!" Juri shouted as she leaped at Metal Sonic to deliver a downward kick. Metal Sonic brought up his arms to block before retaliating with a kick of his own that hit Juri directly in the chest, sending her to the ground. Metal leaped up to stomp Juri underfoot, only for the Korean to roll out of the way and fire an energy blast with her foot. Emerl meanwhile charged at Seth using his jetpack, only for him to teleport away. Seth then stretched his arms a great length to grab Emerl by the leg before slamming against the celing. Seth leaped up to deliver a punch, only for Emerl to teleport as well, appearing behind him to deliver a hard blow to the back of Seth's head and send him to the ground. Emerl followed up with a Chaos Spear, but Seth quickly countered with his Sonic Boom.

Juri and Metal Sonic seemed to be equally matched. Juri blocked an incoming punch from Metal Sonic with her knee, retaliating with a kick. Metal Sonic dodged then used his Plasma Pulse attack, firing a laser from his chest that sent Juri backwards into a wall. Taking advantage of this, Metal Sonic spun his hand like a drill and charged at Juri. Juri recovered and moved out of the way just as he impaled his hand in the wall. Metal Sonic pulled his hand out of the wall and charged at Juri again, attempting to slash her with his drill hand. Juri dodged each swing before grabbing Metal Sonic's arm and throwing him against a wall. Metal Sonic charged off the wall and delivered a hard punch to Juri's face, sending her to the ground.

Emerl, meanwhile, was having trouble with Seth. Seth it seemed was using his attacks against him. Emerl artfully dodged as Seth tossed Chaos Spears at him. Emerl fired a missile in response, only for Seth to teleport behind him and fire a blast of chaos energy from his hand, knocking him to the wall. "You can copy my moves!" Emerl exclaimed. "How observant." Seth replied. "Not that you'll live long enough for it to hold any significance." He tossed another Chaos Spear at Emerl only for him to raise a red barrier in response. At that moment, Metal Sonic got thrown next to Emerl.

"Okay, this is getting nowhere." Emerl said. Metal Sonic beeped a sarcastic response in return. "Oh great, you were programmed with sarcasm." Emerl deadpanned. "Look, If we have a hope of getting out of this alive, we'll have to work together. Let's switch opponents. I'll take Juri and you take Seth. But be careful, Seth can copy powers too." Metal Sonic nodded and the two put their plan in motion. Emerl charged at Juri for round two, delivering rapid punches before ending with a kick to the face. Metal Sonic fired a blast of electricity from his hands at Seth, hitting him squarely in the chest.

Juri tried to fight back, but Emerl managed to confuse her by with a hit-and-run strategy, teleporting and moving around her at lightning speed while landing hits on her whenever he could. Juri eventually got enraged and unleashed her Fuharenjin attack, breakdancing and sending purple energy blasts in different directions. Emerl used a red barrier to defend against them. Metal Sonic, seeing the incoming shots, moved out of the way as one of them hit Seth. "Juri, show some self control!" he shouted.

"Well, move out of the way, tin man!" Juri shouted back. However, she was too distracted to see Emerl attack her from behind with a Spin Dash. He then followed up with a kick to the back of her head before teleporting in front of her to slam her into the ground, knocking her out. "And stay down!" Emerl said triumphantly. He then saw Metal Sonic hold his own against Seth. The two were locked in arms, grappling each other. Metal Sonic broke the hold with his Plasma Pulse attack, knocking Seth to the ground.

"Fools!" Seth shouted as he rose into the air. "You are slow to learn. I can assimilate **_all_** of your abilities!" Seth demonstrated by firing a lightning bolt from his hands at the two robots, knocking them both to the ground and causing Metal Sonic to regress to his original form. "We need a new strategy here." Emerl said. "This guy's taking everything we can throw at him and he's slinging it back double!" Metal Sonic gave a few beeps and buzzes. "Okay, so he can copy powers, but maybe he can't copy powers used all at once. Attack from all sides and try to overwhelm him."

Metal Sonic made more buzzing noises. "Well do _you_ have a better plan?" Emerl asked. Metal Sonic rolled his eyes as the two of them charged at Seth. Seth tossed three Chaos Spears, but Emerl and Metal Sonic moved out of the way. The two began to move around Seth at high speeds. Metal Sonic managed to land a hit on him with his claws. Seth tried to fire a lightning bolt at him but was distracted by Emerl delivering swift punches to his chest. Seth tried to retaliate only for Emerl to teleport away just in time for Metal Sonic to deliver a hard punch to his face. Emerl reappeared to uppercut Seth with such force that it sends him into the air. Metal Sonic then used his V. Maximum Overdrive Attack, piledriving Seth into the ground with such force that it left a crater on the ground.

"All right!" Emerl shouted and held his fist out. Metal Sonic looked at him with his head tilted in confusion. "C'mon. Fist bump!" Emerl said. Metal Sonic simply walked into the plane. "Okay you know sometimes you are just no fun!" Emerl complained as he followed Metal in. The two then strapped themselves in as Metal Sonic activated the plane. "You sure you know how to fly this thing?" Emerl asked. Metal Sonic nodded as the bombay doors opened. And the two flew off.

"Well, this turned out to be one heck of an adventure!" Emerl proclaimed. "I can't wait to tell Cream about this! she'll-Oh no! Cream! Those guys know where Cream lives! They might go after her! We gotta do something!" Metal Sonic gave a few buzzes to tell Emerl to calm down. "What do you mean it won't be a problem?" Emerl asked. Metal Sonic gave a few more buzzes. "You left them a surprise?" Emerl repeated. "What kind of surprise?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, at S.I.N. Headquarters...<strong>_

"**_What?!_**" Seth shouted. After his and Juri's battle with the two robots, the doctors managed to fix them up. After that, the science team came with most distressing news. All of the data from Project Gizoid had been deleted from the computer mainframe. Seth, understandably, was far from pleased. "How did this happen?!" He furiously asked. "It seemed that robot hedgehog implanted a virus that deleted all of our data." The scientist asked. "The combat data from the Gizoid, the footage we've captured of him. It's all gone!"

"Can it be recovered?" Seth frantically asked, not wanting to accept that all of his hard work had been erased in an instant. "Surely we can salvage _something_ from it!"

"I'm afraid not, sir." The scientist replied. "We've managed to delete the virus, but the damage is too far gone. All the data's been erased. Project Gizoid is halted indefinitely." Seth growled and punched one of the computer screens in a rage. "Months of planning, days of research, all that precious work only for it to be erased! Worthless, all of you!" He left out of the room as Juri began to crack up laughing. "Well, this wasn't a complete waste. At least I got to see silver boy blow a fuse." She began laughing again only to wince at the pain from her injuries.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile, at Cream's House...<em>**

"Oh, where could he possibly be?" Cream asked as she paced the floor nervously. Emerl had been gone for a while now, far longer than it would take to go to the grocery store. "I'm sure he's okay, hun." Vanilla, her mother, said. "He can handle himself."

"I know, Mama." Cream replied. "But I can't help but feel nervous." At that moment, Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails the Fox, and Amy Rose walked into the room. "Oh, Sonic. Have you found Emerl yet?" Cream asked. "I've looked all over the city, but I haven't found him." Sonic said. "Me too." Amy said.

"I asked around the city and found something troubling." Tails said. "I talked to a guy and he said that he saw Emerl and Metal Sonic getting into a fight."

"Metal Sonic?!" Cream asked, panic settling in her tone. "Does that mean Eggman kidnapped him?!"

"Where Metal Sonic is, Eggman isn't far behind." Sonic said. "I wouldn't put it past Baldy McNosehair to pull something like that."

"Oh no! We've got to rescue him!" Cream shouted, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "We have to do something!"

"Cream! Calm down!" Amy said, placing her hands on her friend's shoulders. "We're all worried about Emerl, but panicking isn't going to solve anything." But before anyone could do anything. Knuckles the Echinda ran into the room. "Guys, you might wanna come out here!" He said. The gang ran out the house to see a large black plane on the beach. "Do you think it's one of G.U.N.'s ships?" Tails asked.

"No way. I don't see the insignia." Sonic replied.

"The doors are opening!" Amy said. At that moment, the doors of the plane started to open. Amy drew her Piko-Piko Hammer as the others dropped into a fighting stance, ready to attack. "Alright you!" Sonic said. "Come out with your hands, claws, pincers, tentacles, or whatever you have up!" But what they saw next made their eyes widen. It was Emerl, and he walked out the plane with... Metal Sonic?! "Emerl!" Cream replied as she flew straight into Emerl's arms for a warm embrace. "Hey Cream!" Emerl said as he returned the hug.

"Emerl, you're back!" Tails shouted.

"Nice to see you're safe!" Amy said.

"We were all worried about you!" Knuckles said.

"Where you been, Emerl?" Sonic asked. "And what are you doing with Metal Sonic? Looks like you two had one heck of an adventure!" Metal Sonic and Emerl exchanged glances before saying. "You don't know the half of it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Final chapter will be up soon! Stay tuned!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: A Hero's Celebration

**Here's the final chapter, though it's a bit shorter than the others. I was expecting more reviews on this story, but I hope you've enjoyed it regardless.**

"Wow! What a story!" Amy said as she and the others sat and listened as Emerl recounted his harrowing tale of his capture at S.I.N's hands and his rescue at Metal Sonic's hands. They all listened intently as Emerl told them how he and Metal Sonic worked together and fought their way out of S.I.N's headquarters, defeating Juri and Seth. "So they've been spying on us this whole time?" Tails asked. "Freaky!"

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Cream said. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"Nah." Emerl replied. "I showed them who's boss!"

"But I'm scared." Cream said as she held her pet Chao, Cheese, close. "What's to stop them from coming after us again? They know where we live!" Emerl put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Cream. Metal Sonic implanted a virus in their computers, making sure they can't come after us again." he said as he motioned to Metal Sonic, who stood against the wall with his arms folded. "You handled it like a real hero!" Sonic said as he patted Emerl on the back. "Not bad, Emerl!" Knuckles said. "And don't worry, Cream. If those guys try something, I'll be here to protect you."

"We _all_ will!" Sonic said.

"Thanks, guys." Cream replied.

"But maybe we should talk to Shadow and Rouge." Tails said. "Maybe G.U.N. has some more info on these guys. We should be ready in case they try something."

"Good idea, Tails." Sonic said. "But in the meantime, it's great to have you back, Emerl!" And the rest of the gang joined in, showering Emerl with praise and adoration. Metal Sonic looked on with disgust, feeling the same familiar pang of jealously he felt towards Sonic. They all clamored around Emerl, praisng him like a celebrity when it was Metal Sonic's fast thinking that rescued him from certain death. Having all he could stand of this pathetic love fest. Metal Sonic started out the door. But before he could leave, he felt something grab his arm. Expecting it to be Emerl again, he was about to smack it away, but he turned to find Cream of all people grabbing his arm and looking at him with the happiest expression she could make.

"Thank you for saving Emerl, Mr. Metal Sonic!" she said as she leaped to give him a full blown hug. Metal Sonic, never having someone hug him and completely unsure how to react, froze in place with a confused expression on his face. She got off of him and pulled a medal out of her pocket and handed it to him. "Here." The robotic hedgehog tilted his head in confusion. "It's a medal." Cream replied. "It's my way of saying thanks!" Metal Sonic continued to stare at the rabbit in confusion until he slowly took the medal and wore it around his neck. Unsure how to respond, he gave a nod of thanks before walking out the door.

"Hey Metal!" Sonic called out. Metal Sonic turned around to see Sonic behind him. "You know, that was a really cool thing you did." he said. Metal Sonic simply shrugged in response. Beeping that he only did it for a rematch with Emerl. "Really?" Sonic asked. "That can't be the only reason." Metal Sonic gave a few more beeps, stating that he wasn't in the mood to explain himself. "You know, I've been thinking about something." Sonic began. "Why don't you join us? You don't have to be Eggman's servant. We don't have to be enemies."

Metal Sonic simply shook his head. There was no way the two could ever be allies. "But why?" Sonic asked. "I know there's some good inside you. Shadow once told me you ripped out your own power source to help him get you both out of the Ifrit's dimension. That has to count for _something_." Metal Sonic beeped that it was in the past and it was irrelevant. "Doing the right thing is _never_ irrelevant." Sonic said. "You're more than some killer robot. There's got to be more to life than doing Eggman's will all the time." Metal Sonic stood silent for a while before replying in Sonic's own voice. "I was created for one purpose: Your destruction. I was created for the sole purpose of surpassing and defeating you. Until there is only one Sonic, that will never change. We can only be enemies."

Sonic gave a saddened sigh, disapointed but expecting the answer. "Same old song and dance, huh?" Metal Sonic nodded in return. "Well, can't say I didn't try." He walked to his robotic doppelganger and outstretched his hand with a sincere smile. "If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me." Metal Sonic stared at his organic counterpart, unsure of what to make of this. Then, in either a sign of begrudging respect or just out of instinct, he returned the handshake but told him, "Don't get your hopes up." And with that he flew off into the sky.

"Did you mean all that?" Tails asked as he and the gang walked outside, having listened in on the whole conversation. "I did." Sonic replied, the smile never leaving his face. "Do you really think he'll change?" Cream asked.

"I'm with Cream, Sonic." Amy said. "I don't think he'll change that easily."

"They have a point, Sonic." Tails added. "Eggman's programmed him pretty well. I doubt he'll just turn over a new leaf."

"Maybe he won't change right away, but the fact that he was willing to save Emerl counts for something." Sonic replied. "And he _has_ disobeyed Egghead before."

"Yeah, when he was trying to kill all of us!" Knuckles said. "I don't trust him."

"True, but I think Metal Sonic's proven that anyone's capable of change." Sonic replied. "All we can do is hope."

"Well, I hope you're right." Emerl said.

* * *

><p>Metal Sonic, meanwhile, was sitting at a park bench somewhere holding his new medal with a look of confusion. Though he was loathe to admit it, Sonic and Emerl's words had gotten to him somewhat. As he sat there, his computerized mind was stuck on the one burning question: Why was he still wearing the goddamn thing? He doesn't care about those idiots! He should just throw the thing away. Metal Sonic stood up, took the thing off his neck and prepared to throw it into the nearby lake. But he hesitated at the last second, standing there before slunking back onto the bench and staring at the medal once again.<p>

"_You're more than some killer robot. There's got to be more to life than doing Eggman's will all the time_." Sonic's words rang in his head over and over again among other thoughts and feelings. One feeling being... affection. Why was he starting to care about them? Admittedly, it was fun fighting alongside Emerl and playing the role of hero for once. But that didn't mean he cared about the bucket of bolts. Or, at least that was what he kept telling himself. There was part of him that thought, Maybe he _could_ be the hero. After all, being Eggman's servant had done him no favors. Time and time again, he was beaten in one humiliating defeat after another at Sonic's hands.

As he stared at the medal in his hands, he held it with a touch of... affection. It felt so foreign to him. He sat in silence, lost in thought until he heard a familiar voice in his built in communicator. "_Metal Sonic! Where have you been?!_" Came the voice of Eggman. "_I've been searching everywhere for you! Come in at once!_" Metal Sonic gave a few beeps in return, telling Eggman he just wanted some alone time. "_Well, the least you could do is call!_" Eggman said. That caused a sarcastic buzz from Metal Sonic. "_Don't take that superior tone with me!_" Eggman shouted. "Just get your metallic butt back to base!" And with that, the feed cut off.

Well, it seemed that answered his question. He was who he was: A loyal servant of Eggman. That's all he would ever be. With that, Metal Sonic activated his jetpack, rising into the air before taking off. Unbeknownst to him, he was still carrying the medal Cream gave him.

**The End!**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, so ends my tale! Hope you've enjoyed it! Till next time!<strong>


End file.
